Amiss Abyss
Amiss Abyss is the third stage in Sea Breeze Cove from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. It is preceded by High Tide Ride and followed by Irate Eight. It's also the game's second silhouette stage. Overview Not only is this the game's second silhouette stage, it is also the only one in the game (and so far, the series) that takes place underwater. Walkthrough The level begins in a cave, though the visuals appear the same as usual. From there, the Kongs can dive into the water below, where the level begins to shift to its silhouetted visual style. While underwater, if the Kongs perform a Corkscrew into a school of fish, they will scatter and emit light for a short period of time, causing nearby sea anemones to retract themselves. As the Kongs swim through the level, they must use the Corkscrew to break through wooden barriers while avoiding jellyfish. They will then reach what appears to be a dead end; however, if the Kongs scatter the nearby school of bioluminescent fish, it will awaken a giant catfish in the background that breaks down the wall to the right, opening a way through. In the next area, the Kongs will encounter multiple Pufftups en route to the first checkpoint. The Kongs will then emerge from the water into a small shelter, where a DD Barrel and two Tucks can be found. After making their way through, the Kongs will leap off a trampoline back into the water. Jellyfish and anemones are now more abundant, including multiple jellyfish that swim in a circular formation around a wall of spikes. Eventually, the Kongs will come across an object resembling a signpost. If they perform a Corkscrew on it in the direction the arrow is pointing, a statue in the background will glow, activating a gate for them to pass through. After following several bioluminescent jellyfish past the gate, the Kongs will find two more gates and eventually a Barrel Cannon that blasts them out of the water and into a cave. While in the cave, the Kongs must avoid several more spike hazards while making their way down a path leading back into the water, where they will find two large, wheel-like structures covered in anemones, with schools of bioluminescent fish swimming around them. In order to swim around them safely, the Kongs must swim alongside the fish as the anemones retract in their path. On the other side, the Kongs will find their path blocked by more anemones; however, by activating the nearby signpost-like object, the ceiling and floor holding the anemones will part, forming a path for the Kongs, though they will begin to slowly close together again soon after. While making their way through, the Kongs must Corkscrew through more signposts found along the way to keep the ceiling and floor apart and avoid getting crushed, while also avoiding getting hit by Pufftups. After passing between the anemones, the Kongs will find the Slot Machine Barrel surrounded by a ring of jellyfish. Enemies * Painguin Tucks * Jellybob * Puftups * Tuff Tucks * Finleys Items K-O-N-G Letters * K: Found among the anemone on the ceiling shortly after diving into the water at the start of the level. * O: Obtained by bouncing off a trampoline before re-entering the water following the first checkpoint. * N: In front of the second gate statue. * G: Found after the third signpost between the closing floor and ceiling. Puzzle Pieces * 1. Just beyond the school of Pufftups is a wooden barrier in the ceiling. The Kongs must collect the ring of bananas found on the other side to reveal the Puzzle Piece. * 2. Using the Tuff Tucks after the first checkpoint, the Kongs can break open a gate above a nearby bed of spikes to access a Bonus Area. Collecting all of the bananas here reveals the Puzzle Piece. * 3. Hidden in the rock ceiling above the first school of circular-moving jellyfish. * 4. Revealed after collecting the bananas in the center of the circular-moving jellyfish in front of the second gate. * 5. Revealed after collecting all of the bananas above the water's surface past the second gate. * 6. Past the second checkpoint, there is a Tuff Tucks that can be used to break open a sack suspended by rope. Collecting all of the bananas it releases will make the Puzzle Piece appear. * 7. To the right above the water's surface after returning into the water the third time. * 8. The Kongs can enter the second anemone-covered wheel from the bottom, where the center will light up, revealing a ring of bananas. Collecting them all reveals the Puzzle Piece in the center. * 9. On the right side of the Slot Machine Barrel, there is a wooden barrier leading to another Bonus Area holding the last Puzzle Piece. Puzzle Time Attack Medals * Gold: 2:10.00 * Silver: 2:14.00 * Bronze: 2:46.00 Gallery Video File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze - Level 4-3 Amiss Abyss All Puzzle Pieces KONG Letters|Collectibles - Amiss Abyss Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Stages Category:Silhouette Stages Category:Sea Breeze Cove Stages Category:Article stubs Category:Water Stages